Starstruck Love
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella's more than just the girl from Forks, she's part of the rich and famous now. Taking a vacation to Mystic Falls Bella encounters a mysterious stranger. Together, they face their troubled pasts and try to head for a better future. M for Violence


Author's Note

-Page Break-

Bella walked off the stage she was practically dragging her feet behind her as she exited the stage. The only way she ever felt safe anymore was in the spotlight. Between Victoria and Mike this was the only way she felt she could stay alive. After Edward's departure things kept getting worse in the life of Bella Swan. Not only had the supernatural began haunting her, a mortal was making her life hell. No one but the authorities knew the truth, Mike Newton had gone insane. After graduation something snapped and his obsession with Bella became murderous. He was known as one of Washington's most famous killers and unfortunately after 9 bodies he was yet to be found, but everyone in Forks knew what his motivation to kill was. They all knew who he was after, Bella. Every girl killed had a strong resemblance with Bella and every dead body had one letter addressed to Bella. Always to Bella. His Bella as he often referred to her in the letters. Since then Bella had begun to change, she hardened her shell and began to do everything she could to stay alive. She long ago left the name Swan behind, until she got rid of both Mike and Victoria she couldn't let go of her persona, Isabella Arsen. She had taken her great grandfather's name to help her let go of her old life. She had little to no contact with the people of Forks, she didn't want them near her. Charlie had passed away, Renee had all but abandoned her so she was on her own.

Bella turned as she heard her name being called. It was the head of her security. "You ready to go to your dressing room Ms. Arsen?"

Bella nodded and followed the man she wasn't surprised that as she walked more of her security flanked to her side. She entered her dressing room knowing well that it had been checked to be safe for her to enter. She changed into more comfortable clothing as quickly as she could. The faster she got out of her dressing room, the faster she could get home. She put on her hoodie and walked out. She was once again flanked by security as they led her out. They took the back entrance only to be bombarded by fans as Bella stepped out. Bella smiled for a few pictures before she absolutely needed to get in the car.

Bella stayed silent on the car ride home. She felt empty inside, yes she had millions of people that adored her, but none of them would understand what she has gone through. If she were to tell anyone of her fans the truth she would be looked at as crazy. She couldn't get close to anyone as she knew that she couldn't be truly open with them, she couldn't tell them the truth. Bella smiled lightly as she saw her home in the view, she lived in a gated community next to many stars so the security was very tight and it was here she never really had to worry. Victoria had been absent from Bella's life for a while, but Bella suspected it was a strategy to scare her.

Bella thanked the men as they escorted her to her door. She entered the house pleased to hear the sound of paws on the floor. She kneeled as soon as she locked the door. She was instantly assaulted by a pair of dogs. There was Chip the dark Doberman and then Dale the brown German shepherd. She had named them after the famous Disney pair Chip and Dale. She had found them together when they were puppies and couldn't pass up on them. She petted them both before she headed to the kitchen and gave them both a treat.

Bella changed into her pajamas and settled down on the couch in the living room. Her dogs curled up beside her both their heads laying on her lap. "Maybe it's time for a break." She said to herself as she petted her dogs. It had been 3 years since the beginning of her career and since then she had never once taken a vacation. All her time was spent either writing, acting or singing. She liked the idea of a break from her life as a star. She smiled to herself, she was going to take a long vacation. She was going to pack her things and go somewhere that would make her feel at home. Somewhere to feel safe. It was settled she would leave as soon as she could.

-Page Break-

Damon sighed annoyed as once again no one listened to him. With the knowledge that Katherine was out of the tomb already he was thoroughly upset. Elena and Stefan believing they didn't have anything to worry about wasn't really helping him either. They all seemed to forget that they had the tomb vampires to deal with now. He looked over at his brother and Elena, his stomach churned at the sight of Elena. She was identical to Katherine and although she was a nice person Damon wouldn't be able to get over their likeness.

"What do you want Stefanie?" Damon asked as Stefan approached him at the bar.

"To see how you're doing. We all know you loved her." Stefan said referring to Katherine. The group expected Damon to be angrier that she had lied for so long.

Damon scoffed, "I'm over it, so why don't you head back to your friends and get back to discussing your typical high school drama."

Stefan sighed and headed back knowing there was no way he was going to get through to his brother. Damon swallowed down the last of his drink and headed out of the bar not being able to stand the sight of Elena much longer. He ignored the stares form his brother and his friends, instead he decided to walk back to his home.

Bella hummed as her headphones were in and two leashes were strapped to her wrists. She decided to take a look around town with her pups. "_The grass is always greener, someone else's past is always cleaner, but I'm a believer, that there's a fool in all of us._" Bella choked on the upcoming words as she felt a pair of icy hands wrap around her throat.

"So foolish to go out alone." Victoria hissed in Bella's ear.

Bella choked back her tears and with the strength she had, she let her dogs go pushing them away from her. If she was going to die, she wouldn't let them die too.

"I thought I would never get this chance," Victoria said licking up Bella's neck. "I can't wait to drain you dry, it's such a pity I have to make it quick. You're always being followed, but today you're free."

Bella closed her eyes waiting for the pain of the bite. Once it never came she opened her eyes in time to see Victoria being torn apart. She looked at the man in the leather jacket as he finished the job of killing Victoria. She felt her legs go weak and just as she fell into the darkness she caught the blue eyes of the man who had saved her life.

Damon blurred catching the girl right before she hit the ground. He set her against a tree for a moment before he went back to setting the second breed vampire on fire. He turned his head as two dogs ran up to the girl. Each taking a spot at her side. He watched as they seemed to be eyeing his every move. Curiously, Damon stepped forward both dogs barred their teeth and snarled at him. "Damn mutts." Damon murmured as he knew there was no way he was getting near this girl without getting a nasty bite from these dogs.

He instead returned to the fire deciding to focus his attention on making sure the vamp burned completely. He wouldn't risk this thing getting loose into town, he especially didn't want to hear Stefan's scolding tone if he found out about this.

Damon's head snapped to the girl as came back to consciousness. As she began to wake she sat up against the tree and began rubbing her eyes. Moving quickly Damon put out the fire leaving no indication anything had happened there. "You okay there?" He asked he felt bad the human girl had been attacked, she really had no way to fight back.

"I'm fine. Did you kill her?" Bella asked standing up on wobbly legs.

Damon's eyebrow rose, "Excuse me, princess?"

"Did you kill her? Look, it's obvious you're not human and I'm not one to tell secrets. I just need to know, is she dead?" She asked keeping her eyes locked on Damon.

Damon nodded his suspicion of the girl never wavering as he watched her every move. "She's as dead as it gets."

Bella nodded and before she said anything else she reached for the leashes of her dogs. "Are you going to kill me to?"

"I wasn't planning on it, you have a death wish princess?" Damon asked as he stepped closer he needed to get close enough to compel her, but the two snarling dogs at her side were preventing him from doing so.

Bella stepped back on instinct she grabbed the dog leashes and placed them back on her wrists. "I'm going home now."

"Wait." Damon said he watched as the dogs sat down and this time they let him walk closer.

Bella stiffened but stayed still as Damon stood directly in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you forget what you saw," Damon said, his eyes dilated and he stared into Bella's eyes. "You were taking a walk and you got lost and then decided to go back home. You won't remember anything that you saw out here, especially me."

"Some sort of magic trick?" Bella asked as she stepped back from Damon not impressed by his little trick. "I mean it sucks I don't even feel different. You're losing your mojo dude."

"You really think it's wise to back talk me?" Damon said a glint in his eye amused at the human girl who knowingly talked back to a supernatural creature.

"I think you're a man of your word, and you already said you wouldn't kill me." Bella said keeping his stare. "So what now? You can't do your magic trick to make me forget so what happens to me now?"

"You tell me what you're doing in town." Damon stated he found curious what this girl was doing in this town just out of the blue. "But start with your name."

"It's Bella Arsen and I'm in this town because I'm taking a break from everyday life," Bella replied with a shrug. It was obvious this man didn't recognize who she was, and until he figured it out, she wouldn't mention it. "I rented a house not too far from here I won't be staying too long in town." Bella paused and her eyes hardened as she spoke again. "I get it, you're some sort of supernatural creature, but I've had enough of that to last a lifetime. I won't say a word about what I saw today. Honestly, I'm just grateful you killed her."

Bella stepped back from Damon, and began to head back to her home, taking a look around town would have to wait for another day. It was getting late and it was a rule of hers not to be out at dark, not with Mike still out there somewhere watching her. She turned as Damon moved to keep up with her and her dogs easily.

"So, you're just going to follow me home?" Bella asked as she walked along the trail not daring to venture into the woods.

Damon shrugged not seeing anything else to do with his day, following this girl seemed like the best thing to do. "I have nothing better to do with my day."

"So I'm just a form of entertainment?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow and slight annoyance towards Damon.

"Don't get angry over anything yet, princess. I'm not saying I'm making you my pet, I've been down that road before and I wouldn't do it to anyone else. All I'm saying princess, is that I'm going to walk you home and make sure you get there okay and then maybe hit the road for a while." Damon replied with a smirk as he saw Bella's features lighten.

"Going on a road trip?" Bella asked curiously, "It takes something big to drive someone out of their hometown."

"You can say that," Damon replied he looked to Bella with a shrug not wanting to go further into detail.

The walk back was silent. Damon noticed Bella's new home was the one directly beside his only her new home had a large brick wall. "You're living here? This place looks like a prison."

Bella laughed and shrugged, "You can never be too safe right?"

"You purposely choose this place?" Damon asked he looked to Bella briefly. "You truly are strange, princess."

Bella opened the gate and stepped in, she saw Damon do the same. "I like to feel safe in my home. I know this wouldn't keep Victoria out, but I would keep other threats out."

"You knew her name?" Damon asked, "Just what exactly are you tied up in, princess."

"Victoria has been after me for a long time," Bella replied. "She likes taunting me, but today was the first time she ever got close to me. Thank you, you have no idea what you've done for me."

"It can't be bad," Damon said with a shrug, he had killed that breed of vampire before and it never was a big deal.

Bella stopped walking and turned to Damon. "She's been hunting me since I was 18, I'm 22 now, I've been running and hiding for 4 years. You might not remember what it is to be human, but as a human you can't really go up against the supernatural. I would've died at her hands, you might not think it's a big deal, but it is to me."

"How did you stay hidden for so long princess," Damon questioned as he watched her release her dogs.

"I did the best I could and in the end, I just hid in plain sight," Bella said she turned to Damon, "So what are you?"

"You haven't figured it out yet, I thought you were smarter than that, princess." Damon said with a smirk.

Bella shrugged. "I ruled out wolf, and witch, so I'm kind of stumped. Well, unless you're a fairy, but then you'd be the most awkward fairy in the world. You could also be like a demon, but then you wouldn't have saved my life."

"I'm a little to devilishly handsome to be a fairy," Damon replied with a wider smirk as he saw Bella look at him.

Bella shrugged, "I've seen a lot better." She smiled as she saw Damon frown. "So what are you?"

"I'm a vampire," Damon waiting to see her reaction. He watched as she stayed silent she moved her head side to side looking at him peculiarly. "Something wrong in that head of yours, princess."

"Are you a different breed then?" Bella asked.

Damon nodded, "There are two breeds, my own which is older, and the second breed. They're weaker, but they're much more blood crazy to do anything right."

Bella nodded she turned to Damon, "Would you like to come inside."

Damon froze, "You don't just invite anyone into your home, princess. My kind of vampire needs an invitation to get in and once you invite us in you can't revoke our entrance."

Bella looked to Damon and shrugged. "I'm a pretty good judge of character, Damon. I think I'll be fine if I invite you in."

Damon watched and he couldn't ever remember being with someone who was so sincere every time they spoke. He nodded and took the invitation and entered her home.

-Page Break-

Bella watched as Damon made himself another drink it was one day after they met and he hadn't left her home and for some reason that made her feel safer than ever before. "Why don't you stay here?"

Damon looked up from his drink. "Want me all to yourself, princess?"

Bella smiled, "I don't think I'm up for that task, but I think it would be healthy for you. You mentioned earlier that you were going on a road trip, why don't you just stay here for that time?. I mean you can easily fool everyone else that you're gone but you don't have to really leave."

"You really want me to stay here?" Damon asked, "That's really not a wise decision, princess."

"All I'm saying is that maybe you don't have to run away from your problems. No one ever really wants to leave their home, I don't think you want to either." Bella said as she thanked Damon for her drink.

Damon took a seat beside her on the couch resting his feet on the coffee table. "You're being serious?"

Bella nodded, "Look, if it makes you feel more comfortable, think of it as a job. I'll give you everything you need if you protect me while I'm here in Mystic Falls."

"I thought I already killed your problem, you know the red head that was about to munch down on your neck." Damon replied not knowing what other problem she could have.

Bella looked down to her glass. "This problem isn't supernatural, and no matter how hard anyone tries I can't get rid of it. I'm exposed in this town, I'm not used to being on my own in this sort of way."

Damon took a sip of his drink watching Bella. "So what is it, princess? Another supernatural creature you pissed off?"

Bella looked at Damon and spoke her voice low and with a tremble. "Have you ever heard of the Brown eyed killer?"

"The guy who started a killing spree in Seattle and pops up every now and then?" Damon asked, "Don't tell me he was an ex of yours, princess."

Bella shook her head, she already explained Edward and Victoria to Damon, but explaining about Mike was something entirely different. "He's not an ex-boyfriend, he's an ex friend. His name is Mike, and we went to high school together. He went crazy and one day he killed a girl in Seattle. She had brown eyes, brown hair, her name was Bree Tanner. On her body there was a note pinned just above her heart. He wrote me a note after he killed her. She dressed similarly to me, and when he approached her to ask for a date she rejected him, just like I had done. He killed her for it, he killed her because he couldn't kill me. Every time he gets angry or frustrated he kills someone. Every dead body has a note pinned just above the heart and it's always written to me. He knows where I am no matter what and as hard as the police try that can't find him. He's gotten close to me a few times, just enough for me to see him and then he's gone. His anger is increasing and one of these days he'll come after me, and if I can't take care of him myself, I'm sure you could do it."

"He's been taunting you?" Damon asked he tilted his head as he watched her. "You created a killer?"

Bella nodded although she didn't like the words Damon used she knew it was true intentionally or not she drove Mike to madness. "I didn't mean to, I never meant to hurt him. I just never loved him, you can't be with someone you don't love. I didn't want to lead him on, but I ended up creating more trouble than anything else."

Damon nodded, "Show me to my room, princess."

Bella smiled and stood, she already felt safer with him in the room.

-Page Break-

Damon groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He and Bella had gotten drunk the night before both spilling their stories in his new room in her home, though he got the feeling she was holding back an important detail. He wanted to sleep until the afternoon, but the constant pounding outside prevented him from sleeping. "What the hell is that noise?"

Throwing on his pants he walked towards the window. He thought at first it could be the dogs, but they weren't outside, instead he saw Bella. He observed her from his window. She was in workout gear her flat stomach exposed as she punched and kicked at the punching bag that was now hanging off the branch of a tree. He watched her move gracefully as she beat the bag endlessly. One thought came to his mind, if she could fight like this, why would she ask him to stay?

Deciding he needed an answer Damon headed down stairs in a blur and ended up in the backyard. He spotted the two dogs in the shade both chewing on a toy ignoring his presence. He walked up to Bella aware that she couldn't hear him with the noise coming from her headphones. He grabbed the bag pulling it back as she went to swing at it. He smirked as she lost her balance for a moment before regaining it. A glare formed on her face as she ripped the headphones out of her ears to yell at him. "Now don't go starting to yell, you interrupted my beauty sleep, you deserve this."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'm not used to living with another person, and I'm not used to the idea of a vampire sleeping."

"Is that your attempt at an apology, because it sucks," Damon said as he put the bag back in the place. "I have a question for you."

"Okay," Bella said her guard coming up as she wasn't sure exactly what he would want.

"If you can fight like this, why do you need me?" Damon asked watching as she visibly flinched back no doubt a bad memory coming into her mind.

"Do you remember how I told you I had seen him before?" Bella asked Damon nodded not saying anything so she could respond. "I knew that with Victoria there was no chance, no matter what I did she overpowered me and at any second she could kill me. With Mike, it was different. I started training, learning how to walk on my feet without falling every few steps. Eventually, I could stand my own ground if I needed to. One night when I was walking towards my car, I saw him. He was a few feet away from me and he smiled and waved at e. I was stuck. I was so scared of seeing him again that I froze. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. Mike is human and although, yes I can take him physically, mentally I can't face him. The guilt, everything it hits me at the sight of him and I go still. My legs don't move, my heart starts beating out of my chest and I'm paralyzed."

Damon nodded he understood fear could do more than what people would imagine. "That's all I need to know, so are you going to make me breakfast? I am a houseguest after all."

Bella laughed loudly at his words, "You wish, I'm going to go shower and you can make breakfast." Bella patted Damon's shoulder as they made it inside the house. "I like my eggs scrambled." She called back to Damon.

Damon smirked looking after her as she went up the stairs. He wouldn't deny it, she was gorgeous and well, she was actually good to be around. He looked at the two dogs who had now come inside the house after him. They stared at him both sitting just in front of him. "Go back outside, you're stinking up the place."

Heading to the kitchen he blurred around finding the ingredients he needed. Figuring he needed some entertainment he turned on the T.V. Bella had in her kitchen and turned to a movie channel ready to watch whatever movie was on at the moment.

Paying half attention to the movie in the background he began to make the eggs as the bacon was just finishing up. His head snapped to the T.V as he heard it. "You can't do this!" It was Bella's voice, but from the running water upstairs he knew it wasn't her that spoke. Instead he watched as Bella appeared in what seemed to be a snow jacket. She was kneeling on the floor over the body of man while another stood above them with a gun pointed at the man. He watched the movie with interest, a smirk made its way to his face as he realized this was what she was keeping from him. How had he not noticed this sooner?

He went back to cooking whistling a small tune as he cooked. He set up two plates setting them down on the kitchen counter smirking as they had the perfect view of the T.V. Hearing Bella coming down the stairs he turned off the T.V and took a seat hiding the smirk on his face.

"You actually cooked?" Bella asked surprised as she took the seat next to Damon looking at her plate.

"I do know how to cook, princess." Damon said, "Want to watch a little T.V."

Bella nodded, "Sure, anything in mind?"

"I was watching this movie before you came downstairs." Damon said he smirked as he turned on the T.V.

Bella's eyes widened as she recognized this movie. This was her first movie, she hadn't watched it since the premier. She blushed and shook her head. "Please." Bella said her voice small. "Change the channel."

"But I want to see how it ends, I'm so curious," Damon said with a smirk seeing the blush light up her cheeks.

Bella shook her head, "I catch the guy and my husband wakes up from his coma. It's a happily ever after situation, now please. Turn. It. Off."

Damon complied and shut the T.V. off with a smirk. "This is what you were keeping from me, you're some movie star?"

Bella shook her head, "I'm more known for my music than my acting. I've only been in a handful of movies."

"That's why you said you were exposed," Damon said catching on, "You usually have guards." Bella nodded taking a bite of her eggs. Damon nodded more to himself as he watched Bella taking a small bite of his food.

"I love my job, but I only got into this business because it was my way of getting out of my hometown. I lost everything, Damon. I lived in a town smaller than this, and when they realized what I had caused they had all turned their backs on me. Every last friend acted as if I didn't exist. My dad died, and my own mother resisted contact with me, so when I got the opportunity to get out of that town, I took it." Bella explained, "I came here because I wanted the quiet. I wanted some privacy and I wanted to be somewhere that reminded me of Forks since I couldn't actually go back."

"Why can't you go back?" Damon said with a confused look, "You're this famous celebrity, I'm sure everyone is just dying to be near you."

Bella shook her head, "Forks was my home when my dad was alive, after he passed everything changed. I don't see it as a home anymore, home is where the people you love are, there's nothing left for me there."

"Little depressing don't you think?" Damon said, "Your pessimism is starting to bring me down."

Bella glared at Damon, "Don't be an ass Damon."

Damon laughed, and ate the remainder of his breakfast in silence. He looked over at Isabella from time to time knowing that what she had said had taken some toll on her. Losing everything at a young age would affect anyone. He decided to lighten things up, "Come on, you and me are going to go for a walk."

Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're kidding right? I thought you were trying to hideout. "

"If I'm going to make everyone believe I left, I need to take my baby with me," Damon said he motioned for Bella to follow him, "And I need my clothes."

Bella sighed, "I have a feeling this baby of yours is going to be a car." She hopped off the chair and grabbed both hers and Damon's dishes. "I assume I can't bring Chip and Dale?"

Damon rolled his eyes at the dog's name, after she explained that she had named them after Disney characters he was slightly amused. "I don't want those mutts anywhere near my baby."

Bella rolled her eyes as she set the dishes in the sink. She went to the treat jar and grabbed two to give to her dogs. She kneeled as they ate the treats. "He's just not a morning person, and well he's cranky over everything, don't listen to him. I expect he has some version of Vampire PMS going on."

"I heard that," Damon said from the living room.

Bella smiled, she petted her dogs one last time before heading to the door. She put on her shoes and put on a large pair of sunglasses and a coat with a hood in case she needed to hide her face.

"We're not going on a stake out, why are you dressed like that?" Damon asked as he took in her attire.

"Some of us get recognized easily, and unless you want to deal with me being recognized, I suggest you leave my wardrobe alone." Bella replied she motioned for him to lead the way. They walked to the gate in silence and as they began to walk the trail to Damon's house Bella spoke. "So what are you going to tell your brother?"

"That I had better things to do than to help him and his girlfriend with their drama," Damon replied he watched as Bella started looking over her shoulder. "Relax, princess. If anyone were following you, I'd know, just enjoy the walk."

Bella nodded, she mumbled a thanks. "So what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Damon asked glancing over at her.

"Being in my presence," Bella replied with a smirk.

Damon laughed, "Shouldn't I be asking you that, princess."

Bella smiled and shrugged, "Let's face it Damon, you're not as special as me."

Damon smiled she was relaxing more around him and for some reason that made him delighted. "Have you heard from the Cullens?"

Bella shook her head, "No, I haven't heard anything from them. I doubt they really care about me anymore, I was just a pet to them."

Damon didn't ask anymore instead he pulled at the hoodie she had on. "If you're so famous, why are you wearing such cheap clothes?"

Bella laughed, "Just because I can afford the expensive stuff, doesn't mean I like to use it. I've always been more comfortable with this stuff." Damon watched as she wrapped the oversized jacket around herself. "This is my dad's jacket. I like to use something of his every day, I feel closer to him that way."

"You wear your dad's clothes?" Damon asked as he noticed the sweater really was beat up and old.

Bella nodded, "I know it's weird, but he was the last person to ever truly love me unconditionally. I like to remember what that felt like and I miss him." She used the sleeve to brush away a tear. "I only wear this when I'm alone. In public I can't wear this because people ask too many questions and I don't want to reveal more than I have to about my past."

"I imagine your past is already exposed," Damon said.

Bella nodded, "The basics, but his death all of that stuff it was all put away to protect myself and the people around me." She looked to Damon. "Can we not talk about me anymore? At least for the remainder of the morning."

Damon nodded, "We'll leave the heavy stuff for later, so tell me princess, if I pick up a magazine, how much of what's about you is going to be true."

Bella smiled, "I can't tell you that, it'll ruin the whole fun of magazines."

"Doesn't it bother you," Damon asked as they got to the Salvatore house. "These magazines must say some pretty cruel stuff about you."

Bella shrugged, "The way I see it, if they don't know me personally than why should I take it personally?"

As Damon entered the home he was glad it seemed Stefan wasn't home. It did hurt him a bit that he had been gone for a good two days and his brother didn't cared enough to try and check in on him. Damon turned to Bella who walked in behind him, she was looking around at the house in awe.

"This is all really boyish," She stated as they made their way up the stairs. "It's so easy to tell that two boys are living here."

"Men, princess." Damon paused, "Well, one man, I'm not sure what Stefanie counts as."

Bella smiled she looked at Damon's room as they entered, "Huh." She said as she looked around.

Damon smirked, "Not what you expected?"

"Honestly?" Bella asked as she turned to look at him, Damon nodded. "I was expecting something darker, and at least one dead body somewhere. Oh, and there had to be a secret passage. There isn't is there?"

Damon smirked, "No princess, I'm sorry to disappoint, but there's no secret passages anywhere."

Bella sighed as if in disappoint, "I have to admit your house kind of sucks now."

"Your home doesn't have a secret passage," Damon stated as he pulled out a duffel bag and began to put things away.

Bella smirked, "That's because I'm renting it, and it's not actually mine. My house, has two hidden passage ways, I made sure of it."

Damon chuckled and continued to pack he watched as Bella threw herself on his bed and watched him. "Not even going to offer to help, princess?"

Bella shook her head, "No, I figured you have super speed so you can do it yourself."

"You'll have to go into town to get a few things," Damon said as he finished putting away his clothes. He looked up at Bella who was now flipping through one of the books at the side of his bed.

"And what exactly would I need?" Bella asked not looking up at Damon.

"I need my drinks," Damon stated, "And you don't have many at your home."

Bella looked up with a smirk. "I don't think they sell blood at the grocery store."

"We both know that's not what I meant," Damon said as he headed into the bathroom.

"You didn't make yourself clear," Bella stated as she got off the bed, she went to the window and looked out. "Did you purposely get the room with the best view?"

"Of course, I couldn't have anything less," Damon said as he came back into the room. For an unknown reason to him, seeing her in the light from the window and in his room was something he wouldn't be able to forget. He felt particularly stunned when she turned around and smiled at him. It was strange how trusting she was of him and how nice she was to him. "I just have to get one more thing and then we could leave."

Bella nodded and followed after the Damon. He set his bag by the door and motioned for Bella to follow him down the stairs. When he was partially down the stairs of the basement he paused as he he didn't hear her follow he turned and looked up at the door of the basement. She stood there and the clear emotion of fear shone in her eyes. "Something wrong, princess?"

Bella nodded, "I uh…" She cleared her throat. "I'll just wait up here for you."

Damon raised an eyebrow and headed back up the stairs. He stood in front of Bella, but he was still on the other side of the basement door. "Just come with me."

"I rather not," Bella replied taking a step back she looked behind Damon at the basement stairs and back to Damon. Damon felt a pain at her eyes, they were filled with so much fear, fear that wasn't directed at him, but to the basement itself. "Can I just stay up here, please?" At the tone of her voice Damon only nodded.

"Okay, princess, just shout if you need anything." At her nod he blurred down the stairs. He hurried himself filling the large cooler with his blood supply knowing he badly needed to feed. He went back upstairs seeing his bag and Bella gone.

He walked outside the cooler in his hands as he saw Bella sitting at the steps of his porch his bag at her side. "Okay there, princess?" he asked as he walked forward.

Bella stood and smiled "All's fine." She wrinkled her nose at the cooler. "Is that blood?"

Damon smirked, "Of course it is. I do need to drink it to survive."

Bella shook her head, "Just try to you know, not get it anywhere."

Damon laughed and walked forward, "Come on, let's go see my baby."

Bella picked up his bag and headed after him to the garage. To her all it was, was a nice looking car, but she guessed to Damon it meant more than being just a car. She nodded along as Damon talked about the car and put his things away. She was more than grateful that he had left the basement situation alone. To most people all she said was that Charlie dad while at home in a house invasion, but there was more. He dies in the basement of their home, she found him in the basement bloody and beaten to a pulp. His blood scattered the walls and the image never was out of her head. Instead, she completely avoided basements she hadn't stepped foot in one since his death. To her all they held was a fear of seeing someone she loved bloody and dead. She never wanted to see that again, never wanted to feel something like that again.

"Hey," Damon said snapping his fingers at Bella to try and get her attention. "You could at least pretend to listen, princess, you know humor me."

Bella smiled, "I was listening at first." Bella replied with a smiled as she handed Damon his bag and got into the passenger seat. "But then you just kept going, so I gave up."

Damon hid the smile he had as he drove out he passed her home heading straight into town. "If I'm right, my brother is at school with his girlfriend, so you and I are going to walk around town for a while."

"We are?" Bella asked getting out of the car with Damon. It was easy to say she felt exposed being outside. She looked over at Damon who just smirked at her. She walked beside him as they walked into the grocery store. She grabbed the cart and followed Damon rolling her eyes as he headed to the drink section. "I don't think they sell the good stuff here, Damon."

"They don't, but I like the cheap stuff once in a while." Damon replied he grabbed two bottles and set them in the cart. "You need anything, princess?"

"Regular human food would be good," Bella said as she steered the cart towards the produce section. She picked out what she need ignoring Damon's comments about her wearing her sunglasses in doors.

"Just take them off," Damon said annoyed, he reached over and took the sunglasses off her face. "There, now you look like a regular human being."

Bella sighed knowing there was no way to make him realize what he had done unless he saw it firsthand. "Whatever, Damon."

"No one is going to recognize you, only old people work the day shift," Damon said as he put the glasses on the collar of his shirt.

"You really can be an asshole, Damon." Bella stated as she finished putting the last of the food in the cart. She looked around not really seeing a pet section. "This town has a pet store right?"

"It has a pet store," Damon said with a smirk, "But if you want to go, you have to agree I'm right and no one will recognize you."

Bella smiled, "We'll still end up going if I don't agree, so no. Let's go pay."

As they stood in front of the cashier Damon swatted Bella's hand away as she was about to give the lady her card. Damon handed over a bill instead smiling charmingly at the woman behind the counter. She wasn't more than 25 and he was right she hadn't recognized Bella, putting a smug look on his face.

Bella smiled at the lady politely as she wished her and Damon a good day. As they approached the door Bella heard it. "OMG! I knew I recognized you! You're her aren't you? You're Isabella Arsen?"

Bella turned to Damon and smirked at her victory, she than turned back to the excited girl and the group of people that had looked over at the commotion. "Hello." She said with a warm smile as she looked at the girl.

"I love you!" The girl practically yelled, "I own all your albums and your movies! Can I have an autograph, no one will believe you were here!"

Bella smiled, "Do you have a pen?" Bella signed a piece of paper with the girl she wanted to laugh as the girl handed Damon her phone requesting a picture. Bella smiled amused at Damon's face. After she signed a few other autographs she walked out of the store with Damon.

"If you say the words, 'I told you so' you're walking back to the house," Damon warned as he put the items away.

Bella smirked, "I bet you know what I'm thinking, though." Bella reached over and grabbed her sunglasses putting them back on the smug smile on her face never faltering.

"I didn't think you would be recognized," Damon stated, "It's not my fault people can recognize your big head everywhere we go."

Bella laughed and followed after Damon as they headed for another store. She smiled a smug smile as they walked.

Damon looked over at her and smirked at her she wasn't paying attention to him, but it was obvious she was feeling good about besting him. "Aren't you going to pester me about where we're going?"

"No," Bella responded easily she looked over at Damon with a smile. "I like this town."

"It's okay," Damon responded the pet store wouldn't be too far away, he would've driven, but he could tell Bella enjoyed walking around.

"This is so beautiful. I miss these types of town, I only ever visit cities, and they're never the same." Bella said as she walked beside Damon.

Damon led her to the pet store and once inside her watched her walk off with a cart. He followed behind her looking at all the different toys and such that they had. He watched as she kneeled down reading the ingredients of the dog food. "Can't you just pick one at random?"

"No," Bella responded not looking up, "Chip and Dale have different diets, and I like to make sure whatever I'm giving them is healthy." She stood and looked around. "The brand I usually give them isn't here, I have to find something new."

Damon sighed, "Just pick something."

Bella smiled, "Don't be impatient." Bella looked around and finally choose the food. She picked up the two different bags and set them on the cart. "Okay, now just have to get the dog beds."

Damon rolled his eyes and followed after her, "You spoil these mutts."

-Page Break-

Bella headed down the stairs it had been a week since Damon picked up his car and had 'left' Mystic Falls. It was oddly quiet something that she knew was weird for Damon.

"Damon?" She called out as she made it to the final step of the stair.

"In here, princess," Damon called out in the living room.

Bella walked into the living room and smirked as she saw Damon on the couch her two dogs both with their heads in his lap. "What's this? I thought you hated my mutts?"

Damon sighed, "I sat down for a minute and they surrounded me. I can't move."

Bella laughed she walked forward and shooed her dogs off Damon. "You couldn't do that?" She questioned as she took the seat beside them.

"I tried," Damon said dusting off his pants, "Something wrong, Princess?"

"No, I just found the quiet suspicious," Bella responded her phone rang and she groaned. She watched as Damon got up to change out of his dog hair filled clothes. She answered her phone sighing as it was her manager.

Damon came back into the living room with his heightened hearing he could hear the conversation Bella was having she was no longer on her phone but video chatting with someone.

"No, the chorus was meant to be different," Bella said with a sigh, "My email must've messed it up. How about, I go through the lyrics and fix things up?"

"Sounds great, love. No rush, though. We all know how busy you are," A male voice said.

Damon froze as he saw Bella smile, it was strange seeing her smile when it wasn't aimed at him.

"I'm not too busy." Bella replied, "I took a break from my everyday life, so I have some time. I'll have this song back to you in a bit. But I want the finished track when you're done."

"No problem, we wouldn't disappoint our number one fan," the voice said. "I got to go, but thanks for calling me back."

"No problem," Bella responded she shut her laptop and was startled when Damon came back into the room. "Hey, how long have you been standing there?"

"A while," Damon responded, "Who was that?"

"Oh, I ghost write for some bands here and there. This was one of the band members," Bella said with a shrug. She patted the spot next to her for Damon to sit down. "I want to go out for a bite to eat. It's still during the school time, so your brother and his friends won't see you."

Damon smirked, "Fine, let's go."

Bella grinned and stood up she grabbed the two dog leashes but halted when Damon spoke again.

"Those mutts aren't getting in my car," Damon spoke.

Bella shrugged, "Than we can take my car."

Damon rolled his eyes and followed after her, "I really don't get why you have to take those mutts everywhere."

"Stop faking it, Damon. We both know you love them," Bella replied from the kitchen where her dogs were at. She came out of the kitchen both dogs on their leashes.

"What kind of car do you have?" Damon asked as he realized he had never seen her car. It was always in the garage and he had never bothered to take a look.

Bella smirked, and shrugged. "I don't really know, it was a gift from my record label. Well, more like a bribe of sorts." Bella led Damon outside she handed him the leashes as she put the code in for the garage and the door slowly rose up. She walked back to Damon and grabbed the leashes from him. "Go take a look."

Damon walked into the garage and slipped off the cover of the car. He looked at the car and back to Bella. "You have a Rolls Royce?"

Bella nodded, "I guess, if that's what it's called." She stepped forward and unlocked the car door and let her dogs in the back seat.

"You can't let those dogs in this car!" He said as he glared at the dogs.

Bella rolled her eyes, "My car my rules." She handed the keys to Damon, "But you can drive."

Arriving into town Bella put her sunglasses on and walked into The Grill behind Damon. They took a seat in the back the dogs sitting on the floor of the booth.

"What are you wearing today?" Damon asked out of curiosity. He had made it a daily quest to figure out what she was wearing of her father, and it was always easy seeing as she always lounged around the house in her comfortable clothes. Today was different, she had on a pair of skin tight jeans, a designer v—neck with a gold necklace on. Her hair was down so he knew she wasn't wearing earrings. Her heels he was sure weren't her fathers.

Bella looked at him strangely. "My clothes, is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"No, you look great. What are you wearing that's your fathers?" Damon asked.

Bella chuckled and gave Damon her hand. The class ring of her father's sat on her thumb. "I wear this when I don't want something too noticeable."

Damon took her hand looked at the ring and nodded. "Wouldn't it be too big for your hand?"

Bella shook her head, "I had it resized it fell off too much before." Bella held back the shiver that always seemed to present itself when Damon touched her. As he released her hand she set in her lap and looked through the menu with one hand.

Bella ordered a hamburger and soda rolling her eyes as Damon ordered a bourbon only. "You should've ordered something else with that."

"I should've," Damon replied with a smirk. "But I didn't."

"Have you talked to your brother as of late?" Bella asked as she was curious, Damon had really only mentioned him a few times.

"He called a couple days ago. He was wondering where I was exactly and how much havoc I was wreaking on the human race." Damon said with an annoyed tone.

Bella nodded, "No offense, but I think your brother is a bit of an asshole."

Damon laughed, "You and me both, Princess."

"Why do you call me princess? I mean we've spent about every waking moment together since we met, so why can't you call me Bella?" Bella asked as she was curious to the answer.

"I've gotten used to princess, you'll always be princess to me." Damon replied not giving more of an explanation.

Bella nodded letting it go. She took her soda as it came and watched as Damon sipped from his bourbon. Seeing as how the place was empty she removed her glasses and set them down on the table.

"You sure you want to do that, Princess?" Damon asked as he watched her blink her eyes a few times to adjust to the light.

Bella nodded, "It's empty it shouldn't be a problem."

Damon nodded and leaned back in his set, "So what exactly do you do as a ghost writer?"

"I write songs for artists that say they write their own songs. No one knows I write the songs or contribute to their creation. I get paid for my work and that's pretty much all I get." Bella responded. "I just do it because I get bored sometimes and it's a good distraction. You'd be surprised how many artists do this, I just don't write for the bigger artists, I write for the underdog, you know those artists or bands that are just a few hits away from their big break."

"How noble of you," Damon said in a sarcastic tone.

Bella tilted her head, "Something wrong with you today? You've been giving off more attitude than usual."

Damon shook his head, "I'm fine, princess." Damon didn't realize how bothered he had been by the fact that Bella was talking to another man.

Bella smiled at Damon. "Okay, if you say so." She smiled as she got her food, she took a bite of her burger and gave a few fries to her dogs.

Damon stiffened and grabbed Bella's glasses placing them back on her head. He took off his jacket and moved to sit at her side her covering her form with his. "I'm going to do something, and I need you not to hit me. Trust me."

Bella looked to him confused she was about to speak when his lips attached to hers. She wanted to fight back, to tell him what he was doing was wrong, but she couldn't, she had wanted to kiss him for some time, and instead of fighting it she decided to bask in it the glory that was kissing Damon Salvatore.

Bella gasped for air as Damon pulled back his face still inches away from her own. She met his blue eyes and froze there was something there, something she hadn't seen before. She studied his face for a moment, her hand travelling up his chest and to cup his cheek, she didn't miss how he leaned into her touch. "You've really fucked up our friendship now." Bella whispered with a smile.

Damon chuckled, "We can't be just friends now." He agreed.

Bella shook her head she leaned in closer to where their lips were ghostly touching. "It's your move, Damon. If you want this."

Damon looked at her for a second before closing the gap between them and sealing their kiss. Sealing their relationship together.

Bella pulled back and smirked, "What brought this on?"

"I needed to hide you," Damon replied, "Tomb vampires are crawling the streets. I didn't want them to spot you, so I needed to hide you. At least that was how it started, towards the end they had already left, so it was really just for me."

Bella laughed, "You really are impulsive you know."

"It leads to good things," Damon replied he sat back in the booth with a smirk on his face. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

Bella smirked as she turned back to her food not missing the way Damon's arm stayed wrapped around her. "I've had better. There was a time while we were shooting a movie, I had to kiss this guy about a 100 times in a day, now he was …"

Damon took a fry and stuck it in Bella's mouth. "Don't finish that sentence, princess. I can be possessive and you're mine."

Bella swallowed the fry, "I don't think I ever agreed to that."

"You agreed when you kissed me back," Damon responded a smug look on his face.

Bella shrugged, "I only kissed you back so you didn't feel bad."

Damon halted Bella's movements and cupped her chin, he kissed her again this time slower. He pulled back and a smug smirk came on his face. "See, you enjoy it."

Bella glared at Damon, "Did not." She knew it was a weak lie, her heart was beating out of her chest and she was sure he could hear it. She knew everything had shifted between her and Damon, they were more than friends now, and that didn't bother. She felt pleased that she was his, and she knew that he was hers too, unlike with Edward she didn't have to question his feelings.

"Did too," Damon whispered in her ear knowing the action would get to her.

Bella tried to contain the shivers, but sadly it didn't work out as well as she had hoped.

-Page Break-

Bella looked around the house searching for her phone. After their return from the Grill she and Damon had spent the rest of the morning in his bed. Somehow in the act of shredding their clothes before reaching his room she had lost her phone. She groaned out as she couldn't find it, she suspected Damon was still upstairs in the shower. She slid down the wall tired of looking for it, she smiled as Chip came and rested on her lap. She petted his head and smiled to herself, coming to Mystic Falls was turning out to be the best decision she could've made.

"You think you can use that nose of yours to sniff out my phone?" Bella asked her dog as she continued to pet his soft fur. She laughed as he just licked her face and returned to lay across her lap. She became startled as she heard a familiar Christina Aguilera song playing. She stood up more than curious to see where it was coming from.

"_Something about you caught my eye, something moved me deep inside! Don't know what you did boy, but you had it and I've been hooked ever since. I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my fans. I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense_."

Bella paused, "Where the hell is this coming from?" She looked around the living room but realized it had to be coming from upstairs. Rushing up the stairs she could hear the chorus of the song.

"_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you. Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do. You're the kind of guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. You got soul, you got class. You got style, your badass –oh yeah! Ain't no other man it's true –all right- Ain't no other man but you."_

Bella groaned she was never going to get this song out of her head. She walked past Damon's room but could see he was still in the shower. She continued to her room beside his and looked inside it was definitely coming from in here. She walked around and grinned as she got closer to her nightstand she could hear it. Opening the drawer, she looked as the noise was coming from her phone.

In bulky letters, it read **Damon**. Bella answered the call, "Did you change your ringtone in my phone?" She paused before he could answer she fired off another question. "Are you calling me from the bathroom?"

Damon chuckled, "I thought the new ringtone was more fitting after what we spent the morning doing."

Bella laughed, and walked to Damon's room, "When did you have time for this?"

"Sometime after I tired you out and you took a nap." Damon said through the phone though he could hear Bella entering his room. "Join me."

Bella smiled and went to his bed sitting against the headboard. "No."

"Isabella…" Damon said, "You know you want to."

"No, I don't think I do," Bella said with a smirk more than aware that even without the phone he could hear her just fine. "I'll tell you what, I'll be waiting on your bed and you can decide when to join me." Bella hung up and laid back on his bed. "You know, you're an asshole. I'm never going to get that song out of my head." She called out humming the rest of the song.

Bella hurriedly put on Damon's shirt as the buzzer to the gate wouldn't stop ringing. She looked at the camera seeing it was the car of the mayor, Bella spoke pressing the speak button. "May I help you?"

"Mrs. Arsen?" A deep male voice said, "I'm Mayor Lockwood, do you have a moment to talk please."

Bella sighed, "Of course, Mayor. I'll open the gate for you." Bella took her hand off the button. "Damon, it's the mayor."

"What does the mayor want with you?" Damon said coming down the stairs, he smirked as he had been looking for his shirt upstairs. He handed Bella a pair of pants.

Bella shrugged, "As if I know." She put on her pants tucking Damon's shirt in and trying to look somewhat presentable. She fixed her hair to cover up the bite mark on her neck. She smirked over at Damon, and pointed to the mark. "Is this your way of staking your claim?"

Damon smirked but didn't give Bella an answer, "I think he came to ask you for something."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Bella stated, she waited by the door. "You'll be close enough right?"

"I'll be in the other room," Damon stated he kissed Bella before blurring away to stay in the kitchen with the pups.

Bella opened the door for the Mayor and who Bella believed to be his wife. "Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Arsen," Mayor Lockwood said with a charming smile, "This is my wife Carol."

Bella nodded with a smile, she had already met the mayor prior to her arrival in Mystic Falls. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Carol."

"The pleasure is all mine, Isabella." Carol said taking Bella's hand with a grin.

"Why don't you join me in the living room," Bella said making sure to avoid inviting them in. She stepped aside as they both walked in, she led them to the living room and motioned for them to have a seat. She smiled as both her dogs came into the room. "Excuse my dogs."

"It's no problem," Mayor Lockwood said as he smiled charmingly at Bella.

"What did you come to talk about, Mayor?" Bella asked as she took the seat across from them, grinning as her dogs came to sit by her side. "I assume it's something important, if you came all the way out here."

"Yes, you see my wife Carol is planning this year's Founder's Parade. We're having a charity float, and we're hoping you wouldn't mind being a part of it. We're trying to gather enough money to renovate the homeless shelter," Mayor Lockwood.

Bella sighed, "When is this charity concert?"

"In two weeks," Carol said immediately, "We have a few of the local bands, and artists performing, but you'd be the main show."

Bella smiled, "I have no problem performing, but I am legally bound by my record label to announce any performance. If you leave your number, I'll call you back with my answer."

Carol smiled and immediately pulled out her card and handed it to Bella, "You can call me whenever you wish. If you can't perform, it would just mean a lot if you would make an appearance."

Bella smiled politely and took the card, "I would love to attend." Bella offered the Lockwood's a drink, but one to which they declined. She continued talking politely to them for what seemed like hours to both her and Damon. Finally, they left and after Bella made sure the gate was properly closed she headed back to the living room.

"So, are you going to do it?" Damon asked as he sat back on the couch, his legs kicked up on the coffee table.

Bella shrugged, "I really do have to check in this is a performance I won't be getting paid for, so there might be some regulations. There would also be some calls and such that I would need to make." Bella took the seat beside Damon, and sighed. "You'll attend with me, right?"

Damon reached over and pulled Bella to sit in his lap. "I can't leave you alone, you'll just get into some trouble." He kissed her neck, "Now, let's get back to what we were doing before we got interrupted."

Bella laughed and sunk into Damon's embrace.

-Page Break-

Bella shook her head as she spoke on the phone. "If the record label has no problem with it, then I'm going through with it." Damon watched with amusement as Bella argued with whomever was on the other line of the phone. He looked down at the two dogs who were sitting at his side.

"Looks like she's not in a good mood. I'm going to sneak out of here," Damon said he shook his head as he caught himself talking to the two dogs. He walked outside and looked at the punching bag Bella had tied to the tree. He inspected it, it was easy to see the dents she made and the slight holes that were left behind.

"Hey!" Bella called out to Damon. "I'm hungry, you want to get a bite to eat?"

"Are you referring to human food, or your pretty little neck," Damon responded, his smirk widened as she blushed and glared at him.

"Human food you ass," Bella replied she paused, "Never mind, school's out. I'll make us something."

"No, get your coat. Let's go," Damon said he smirked at her surprised face. "I've been 'out of town' for a couple weeks now, I think it's time I made my return."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Okay." She said hesitantly. "I'll just go get my jacket."

Damon laughed at her tone of voice and followed after her inside. He grabbed his jacket from his room before he head down stairs to meet Bella by the door. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her deeply before they could leave.

Arriving at the Grill Bella paused she grabbed Damon's hand before he could get out. "You sure about this?"

"Embarrassed to be seen with me, princess?" Damon asked with a smirk, he sighed. "It'll be fine, Isabella, now let's go."

Bella smiled and got out of the car. She placed her glasses on and instinctively pulled her hair to cover her face. She smirked as Damon put an arm around her shoulder.

"You know, hiding your face like that, it doesn't really help. People will still be able to tell who you are," Damon said as he made his way to the entrance.

Bella smiled, "Are you suggesting that I enter this teen filled establishment without even trying to hide who I am?"

Damon nodded he reached over and removed her glasses, "Now, all you have to do is learn how to say no to your pleading fans." He opened the door for Bella and let her walk in first. School had just let out, so he was aware it wouldn't be filled right away. He led Bella to a table in the back and sat across from her.

Bella smiled as Damon ordered a bourbon as always she ordered the salad with a side of fries. "Can't you just order some food and pretend to eat?"

Damon rolled his eyes and stood, "I ordered a drink, that's something. You're going to do the parade show, aren't you?"

Bella shrugged, "I didn't think I'd miss it, but I missing being able to perform. I think it'll be fun."

"Where's your favorite performance place?" Damon asked their drinks arrived.

Bella looked to be in thought. She hadn't let Damon look up any of her work. Every time he tried she would take his phone, laptop, T.V away. "When I first got famous, I did this show in Texas. It was a night time show, and the place was packed. I was really overwhelmed, and these two girls, they weren't more than 16." Bella smiled at the memory. "They snuck in through these speaker cases to meet me. It was the funniest thing I ever heard. Since then, I love performing there. I send those two girls VIP tickets every time I'm in town."

"Huh, I was really hoping you'd say the Victoria Secret Show." Damon said with a smirk, his smirk widened as Bella's eyes went wide. "I got bored the other day." He explained, "I researched your top 10 performances, and it was number 5."

Bella shook her head and put her head in her hands. "It was a fun show to do. That was actually when I started wearing heels more, the girls were really nice to me and gave me a few pointers."

Damon looked even more intrigued at her words. He would've asked what she did with the outfit she wore that night but he was interrupted by his brother.

"Damon. You're back." Stefan said not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice.

Bella looked to Damon with a raised eyebrow, "He's not even going to bother with pleasantries?"

"It's not his style, princess," Damon responded with a heavy sigh he looked at his brother. "Yes, Stefan I'm back. Is there a real reason you came to bother me?"

"I just wanted to talk, there are some things we need to speak about." Stefan leaned close to Damon. "Try not to draw attention to yourself."

Bella got the meaning behind Stefan's words, he thought she was just a simple fuck and feed to Damon. She was about to say something, but Damon stepped in. "Why don't you just crawl back to your girlfriend and leave me with mine."

Bella turned to Damon with surprise at his acknowledgement towards their relationship. She watched the staring contest between the two brothers. Stefan eventually left and Bella laughed, "I really don't like your brother."

"No one does, princess." Damon replied he pushed Bella's food towards her. "Eat, it looks like people are starting to recognize you, and it won't be long until you're swarmed. "

Bella nodded and began to eat, she laughed at the comments Damon made about his brother and Elena.

"Wouldn't it bother him? Dating the copy of the girl he hates?" Bella asked as she finished up her food. She stood with Damon and smirked as he paid for the food. She walked out with him and before they could make it across the street they were swarmed with people. Bella turned to Damon, "I hate social media." She hissed, it was no doubt her location had been leaked.

Damon put his arms around Bella and began to push people out of his way, he heard Bella hiss out in pain and then caught the scent of blood. He moved quicker and got her into his car. He drove away quickly, he pulled off the road once he was sure they were alone. His leaned over to get closer to Bella and saw her clutching at her stomach. He moved her hand away and lifted her shirt. The cut was deep into her stomach and if they went to the hospital it was sure to need stitches. Damon bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. "Drink Isabella."

Bella latched onto his wrist and leaned back as the pain subsided. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. "This was on purpose." She whispered, tears began to leak down her cheeks. This had to be Mike, she could just feel it in her gut.

Damon pulled Bella to sit in his lap, he let her lay against his chest as he began to drive again. He pulled into the house and carried Bella inside. He shooed the dogs away as he entered her room, "Take a bath, princess. I'll go check around the border of the house for any foreign scent."

Bella shook her head fear immediately filling her eyes, "You can't leave me alone, Damon."

Damon cupped Bella's chin, making sure her gaze was still on him. He reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "I have to check outside, so I'm going to use that Bluetooth thing you got me, and put it in my ear. I'm going to be on the phone with you, one word and I'll be back in a heartbeat." He kissed her lightly. "Now, get that blood cleaned up, and try not to have a panic attack."

Bella nodded she blushed lightly, "I can manage that."

"Good, now get started." Damon said he nudged Bella towards the bathroom. He grabbed the Bluetooth Bella had given him, the one he had refused to ever use and set it up. Once he had everything set, he handed Bella's phone back to her. "One word, and I'll come straight back."

Bella nodded, "Any specific word?" Bella asked smiling at Damon.

Damon smirked and kissed Bella a final time before dashing out of the room.

Bella took in a deep breath as she heard the front door close. She smiled as both her dogs came into the bathroom. They sat down on the mat just outside the tub. She leaned over and petted them both on the head before sinking back into the tub.

She closed her eyes and forced her mind to let go of all the bad memories, all the fears. She focused on something that made her happy, Damon.

"Isabella," Damon's voice came startling Bella. She jumped knocking her phone into the water. Damon laughed and reached in taking the phone out. "You'll have to get a new one of these."

Bella sighed, "How long have you been gone?"

"A little over an hour." Damon said he kneeled down beside the tub so he could look at Bella. He smirked and pushed the wet hairs that stuck to her face out of the way. "You fell asleep about 10 minutes after I left. You startled mumbling about 5 minutes after that."

Bella shook her head, but smiled if the smirk on Damon's face was any indication, she had been talking about him in her sleep. "What did you find?"

"A scent that belonged to the other breed. It was all over the fence, and the backyard." Damon said, "It was fairly new, but they never got close to the house, it probably happened while we were out at lunch."

"Did you find who it came from?" Bella asked worried.

"No. I got distracted with Stefan." Damon replied he stood and helped Bella out of the tub, sighing in loss as she wrapped the towel around herself. "We should cut back on the amount of time you spent in town. It seems that the tomb vampires are getting a bit more reckless, and they're going after my head."

Bella turned to Damon with understanding in her eyes, "And your scent is all over me."

Damon nodded, "I won't let them do anything to you, but it'd be better if they never know about you."

Bella nodded, "But the scent? You never got who it belonged to?"

"Whomever it was, slipped into the town before I could get him." Damon said, "I haven't smelled the scent, so I don't believe it's the same person who took a stab at you."

Bella laughed at his words, "Speaking of which, I'm perfectly healed."

"I'm glad to hear it," Damon said with a smirk.

-Page Break-

Bella had done what Damon had asked and stayed inside the house. She had confirmed with the Mayor on her performance. She had called in her band for the evening, there wasn't any way she could ever perform without them. They were scheduled to come in the day of the performance. She had set them in the bed and breakfast in town. Damon had gone out on checks around the house every few hours, he had started having feelings they were being watched and had gone outside to check things out.

"Did you find anything?" Bella asked, as Damon walked back into the room.

"No, the sneak little rat is learning to cover his scent," Damon said as he poured himself a drink. He looked over at Bella as he saw her clicking away at the computer. "What are you doing?"

"Sending off an angry email." Bella replied she smiled at Damon. "You and I, we made headlines."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "We did?" He sat down beside Bella as she pulled open an article. "Isabella Arsen's New Boy Toy." He looked at Bella who just shrugged, "You think they would come up with a better title." He read through the article. They didn't really have anything on him, it was mainly just made up nonsense. The only good picture they had of him and Bella was only the back of his head. He handed Bella back her laptop. "Who are you sending this email too exactly?"

"My publicist," Bella replied, "I'm paying her for a reason, and if she's not doing her job, than what am I paying her for? I want her to do her job, and get this under control, if she doesn't, this town will be swarmed and going anywhere will be a hassle."

"Embarrassed to be seen with me?" Damon asked with a smirk. "Or do you just not want people to know how ridiculously handsome I am?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "If my relationship with you hits the light, people will start digging. They'll dig up anything and everything about Damon Salvatore. Do we really want that? Can you imagine what they'll dig up about you?"

Damon thought for a second, she had a point, eventually someone would be able to link him to countless murders. He was about to respond when his phone rang. "What?"

"Damon?!" Elena's frantic voice came out. "I've been trying to reach you for so long! They took Stefan! The tomb vampires, they took him!"

"How do you know they took him?" Damon asked, "He could've just fell off the wagon for the billionth time."

"No. Anna saw them drag him into the house. She couldn't get him out, but she told us. I need your help, Damon. Stefan needs your help." Elena said her voice close to hysterical as she spoke.

Damon looked over at Bella who had closed her laptop and was now looking at him. "I'll be there in a minute, Elena." He ended the call and looked at Bella.

"Don't worry about me, Damon." Bella said, "I'll be okay. Go save your brother."

Damon shook his head. "I can't leave you alone, princess. Unless you forgot, there is someone stalking you."

"It's not new. There's always someone stalking me, it comes with the job. Trust me, please. I'll be fine." Bella said, "If you didn't go to save your brother, you would regret it."

"I hate it when you're right," Damon said, he took Bella's new phone and put it in her hand. "Anything happens, you hear a noise, the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, whatever it is, you call me."

Bella nodded, "I promise. Now go, or you might be too late." Bella stood and walked behind Damon towards the door. She kissed him before he left, the feeling of fear rose up inside her as she was left alone for the first time in so long.

She headed back to the living room and gathered her things deciding to head to her bedroom. She was going to get her mind off of things, she smiled as her dogs jumped up on her bed and cuddled to her. She took out her laptop and headphones and put them one. She would work on her music, and get her mind of things.

Damon groaned as night had fallen and he had barely been able to go back to Bella. Saving his brother had taken more out of him than he expected it would. A small part of himself hated his brother for taking him away from Bella at such a critical time. He walked up the front door and his senses tickled the back of his neck as he heard scratching. Entering quickly he noticed the foreign scent inside the house. "ISABELLA!" He shouted as he entered, he was about to head up the stairs, but instead he went towards the scratching noise. He opened the door to the backyard and had to brace himself on the door as both Chip and Dale barged into him close to knocking him off his feet. He watched as they ran past him and up the stairs. He followed and saw as they began to scratch at the door of Bella's room. Hesitantly, he opened the door he was slightly worried of what he would find.

Damon took in a deep breath and walked towards the bed. Bella's laptop was shut and her headphones neatly settled on top, Bella had done that. He looked around and noticed the small amount of blood on the nightstand. Growling in anger, he realized she had been taken, the dogs had been put outside by her attacker so they could take her without an incident, and the strange scent that filled the home undoubtedly belonged to her capture.

With a last snarl Damon blurred outside, he took in a deep breath and tried to catch Bella's scent. Instead, he caught the undoubtable scent of cold one mixing in the air. He followed the scent and found a pile of ash, he kneeled and took in the smell. This was the person who had been running around the house, if they were dead that meant whomever took Bella had to kill them. Taking in the air, he caught the scent of Bella's blood. The small drips that led outside of the gates to her home. He followed the trail of blood, had his girl purposely used her injury to leave a trail for him?

The blood further away from the town and after what felt like hours to Damon he came upon an abandoned patch of land. A rundown home barely standing stood in the center. It was there he caught Bella's soft heartbeat. He tensed as he heard her groan out in pain.

"After so long, I finally have you." A voice that was strange to Damon said. "I guess distance does make the heart grow fonder."

"Or just makes the mind go crazier," Bella uttered in reply, she took in a sharp gasp as she was hit across the face. "Why now?" she asked as she met the eyes of her capture.

"Because now, now you're ready to be mine." Mike replied, as he kneeled down in front of Bella as she sat tied up in a chair. Mike ran his ice cold hand down her cheek, his red eyes meeting her brown ones. "You're so beautiful, nothing will ever match your beauty. I'm going to get a bite to eat, and then we'll leave. I'll take you back to Forks, I'll grab my grandmother's ring, and we'll stay together forever."

Bella didn't answer or make any reply, she simply kept Mike's gaze. She restrained herself from flinching as he kissed her forehead and disappeared. She lost the battle as both her head and her hands were bleeding too profusely, she had been fighting it for the last hour, but she was losing the battle now.

Damon attacked as soon as the blonde made it out of the building. He growled as he circled the boy, "She's not yours, she's mine. You made the worst mistake of your life taking her."

Mike growled, "SHE'S MINE!" He roared, his instincts took over and he lunged at Damon.

Damon prepared himself and he easily caught Mike by the throat, he squeezed and lifted him off the ground. "You're kind have to be pulled apart and set on fire." Damon tilted his head and studied Mike. "I think I'm going to enjoy this." He threw Mike on the ground and moved putting his foot down on Mike's shoulder before pulling and ripping his hand off. Damon basked in the yell of pain that came from Mike, he planned to make this slow and painful, but he could hear Bella's heartbeat slowing down, and she came above all else. He moved quickly tearing Mike apart limb by limb. Finally, he ripped his head from his torso, he held it by the hair and pulling out the lighter in his pocket, he lit the flame. "It should've been worst, but I have to get back to _my_ girl." He moved the flame and lit the exposed venom and tossed it into the pile. Watching as it all lit up, the purple smoke filling the air around them.

Turning to the run down building he stepped inside, preparing himself for the sight he was sure to meet. He carefully untied Bella and caught her as she went limp instantly. He lifted her up easily making sure she was secure in his arms. He pushed his legs as fast as they would go needing to get her back to the house. He needed her to be safe before he could take care of her. He rushed inside the home and headed for Bella's room. He set her down on her bed. He shook his head at the obvious bruising on her face, he was sure there was more on the rest of her body. He bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. When she wasn't responding, he decided to take more drastic measures. He pinched her nose, and her body began to suck on his wrist. When it was enough he pulled back and watched her breathing pick up slowly. He stepped away and started a bath for her, he didn't want all that dirt on her. He set her in the tub and began to scrub her down taking in every bruise and cut that hadn't healed yet.

Damon sat on the bed with Bella tucked to his side, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I shouldn't have left you alone." He whispered into her hair. He bit into his wrist one more time and held it to her mouth glad to see her instinctively latch onto his wrist. He watched as the bruising on her face became close to non-existent. He brushed the hair out of her face and moved his hand to rest on her pulse point, he needed to feel it. Just to remind him she was still alive, that her heart was still beating and that she was only resting.

"Damon." Bella whimpered in her sleep, she moved closer and fisted her hands in his shirt.

"I'm here, princess." Damon said he pulled her closer to him sighing in relief as she was going to be okay.

-Page Break-

"You really shouldn't be doing this," Damon said as he and Bella made their way to the float she was performing on.

Bella smiled at Damon, she wanted to put her arm around his waist and be as close to him as possible, but she couldn't let someone see them together in public. Instead she settled on stepping slightly closer to him, her two dogs were on leashes that were strapped to her wrist. "Damon, I love performing. If anything, I need this. It's not going to be more than a thirty minute show, than the other students take a turns on stage. I'm really just the act that pulls the people in to watch. Then we can leave and you can win me a prize at one of those carnival games we passed."

Damon looked to Bella, the bruising was gone, and for the first time since they met, she didn't have any fear in her eyes. There was only the shining emotions of happiness and love, the love part he wasn't able to address yet. The outfit she had on, was what was making him want to prevent her from going on stage. She had a tight pair of leather jeans, matched with a tight midriff shirt that exposed her toned stomach, not to mention the large heels she had on just added to the reason he would prefer her not to go onstage. "Just try not to get hurt."

Bella smiled, "I promise." She smiled as she saw her regular band. She looked over at Damon. "I'll see you once I'm done." Bella handed the leashes to Damon petting each of her dogs on the head. She looked around quickly and stepped forward giving Damon a quick kiss before she walked over to her band.

Damon followed after the float with the dogs walking at either side of him. He had never seen Bella perform live, but watching her on stage, he could see why it meant so much to her. He laughed at her corny dance moves, but the smile on her face was something he didn't want to ever forget. He noticed as it seemed that every person on the street followed after her float not bothering to watch any of the other floats pass by. The parade ended in front of the school, and Bella had one last song to perform.

Bella took in a deep breath as the float was taken into the back of the school and into the football field. She watched as the local band got on stage. She said goodbye to her band and hurriedly worked her way through the crowd. She met Damon and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. "I loved that! It's such a rush to perform. Let's go play some games. I mean it Damon, you're getting me a prize, and no compelling you have to win it."

Damon smiled he shrugged off his coat and draped it over Bella, pulling the hood up to cover her face, knowing if they were going to be out, she couldn't be seen. He put his arm around her shoulder as he handed over one of the leashes to her, he held onto the other. "We'll see how it goes." Damon led her to the games of the night.

Bella laughed as Damon threw another ball at the three bottles, she jumped as he knocked them down. She picked out the teddy bear with a guitar and tucked it to her side. She kissed Damon, "Thank you."

"You owe me for this," Damon replied with a smirk, he froze as both the dogs began to snarl as Stefan walked closer. Damon glared at his brother, he still wasn't pleased that because of his brother he had left Bella alone. "What do you want, Stefan?"

Bella kept her face blank as Stefan explained to Damon the situation with the tomb vampires. She watched as Damon assured his brother he would help him figure things out. "It's okay, I get it." She smiled at him, "I'll just go wait in my car."

"You have to head home, princess. You can't be here." Damon said as he looked around spotting the tomb vampires gathering around.

Bella shook his head following his line of sight. "Look, we parked in a very secluded area, I'll be fine. I doubt they will go out of their way to get me, but I'm not leaving here unless you're in the car with me."

Bella kissed Damon, before she stepped back, "I'll be waiting for you." Damon nodded knowing there was no point in arguing with her. He watched as she began to walk away, the only relaxing thought was that she was with her dogs and they would protect her as much as they could.

Bella got closer to the car, but paused as she felt a burning sensation in her chest. She reached for her heart as the sensation grew stronger. She took in a deep breath as she could feel it growing. She didn't know what alerted her that it was something to do with Damon, but she began to move. Her dogs running by her side as she ran back into the town. She pushed her way past the people and kept running, no idea where she was going, but she trusted her instincts now more than ever. She stopped in front a door. She took in a deep breath as she saw it was the door to a basement. Her breathing picked up, but the feeling in her chest was telling her Damon was down there. She could push her fear back long enough to save Damon. She quickly thanked her lucky stars for having the sense to change out of her heels earlier. She kicked the door using all her strength to open it. She let go of her dog's leashes, and headed inside, she distinctly heard her dogs coming in after her. Her eyes flashed in anger as she saw a man standing above Damon with a stake in hand. She moved quickly and using her right foot kicked the man in the back sending him to the floor.

"Damon." Bella said with relief as she kneeled beside him. She took his arms wrapping it around her neck. She tried to lift him up, but she didn't have enough strength. "Come on, Damon. Just help me a little." She groaned as she used her strength again to lift him up, this time he helped her.

"The girl…" Damon said his voice coming out raspy and weak.

Bella looked over at the girl at their right, Bella didn't question him. Instead she whistled to her dogs gesturing to the girl. She watched as her dogs bit down on the girl's jacket and began dragging her.

Bella struggled with Damon, but she needed to make it up the stairs. She sighed as they were out of the building. She walked a bit further just across the street before she slumped against the sidewalk taking Damon with her. She praised her dogs as they dragged the body out settling the body next to Bella.

The idea of being in a basement began to settle in to Bella and her anxiety began to take affect. Damon was close to suffering the same fate as her father. She was so close to losing him tonight. Bella's hands went to her chest as she tried to slow her breathing.

"Calm down, princess. We're out now." Damon said as he dragged Bella over to him setting her on his lap. The fact that they had left John in the basement forgotten.

Bella shook her head as her breathing began to come out in pants. "Basement." She panted out. "Charlie." She tried to breathe, she closed her eyes as tears swelled up in her eyes. "You."

Realization crept into Damon's mind at her short broken words. He had unintentionally just made her relive the death of her father. He held her tighter watching as her breathing began to even out, he looked over at Anna, he had only wanted to save her for the sake of Jeremy he felt pity for the boy. "I guess we're even now." Damon said as Bella moved to meet his gaze. "I saved your life, and now you save mine. It seems like tonight, I was your damsel in distress." His comment had the desired effect and Bella smiled. They both ignored the thank you from Anna as she left, they only focused on each other.

"You're an ass," Bella muttered as she leaned into Damon's chest. "You just had to get yourself thrown into a basement."

Damon chuckled, "How about you and I head home, we take a shower and try to forget this part of our evening."

Bella nodded, she stood with Damon and supported him as he was still somewhat weak. She whistled to her dogs and grabbed their leashes. "Come with me."

"I am going with you, did you not just hear what I said about taking a shower together," Damon responded as they walked away from the scene of the incident.

Bella shook her head, "I can't stay here much longer, Damon. At one point I have to go back to New York and record my next album, I want you to come with me."

Damon looked down at Bella, and nodded. "I guess, I can tag along. On one condition," Damon stopped walking as Bella did the same. "You give becoming a vampire some thought."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "You want me to become a vampire?"

"Being with you for the rest of my unnaturally long life, sounds enjoyable, but if you stay human, I have about 50 years with you left. I'm going to need more than that," Damon said he began to walk again when Bella began to move. He looked down at her not missing the smile on her face. She had already decided, she was just staying silent to tease him. She would be his forever.

Author's Note

So… this is about a few hours short, but it still counts in my book. Happy Easter everyone.

I just want to let you guys know something important. A while ago, I mentioned starting a site on . I recently got tired of all the problems I was having with the site, so April 10th, I will be deleting that site, and will stick with my new wordpress site, the link is on my profile, and I went into further detail on the subject on my wordpress site, so go ahead and head over if you're curious.

Thanks,

BiteMyTongue


End file.
